


Reaction

by LoathsomeSinner



Series: Pet Food [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Partial Digestion, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Apparently dinner didn't sit very well.





	Reaction

When Will woke he was alone. For a moment he wasn't sure what had woken him, allowing his mind to drift hazily through memories that didn't seem real.

Then another wave hit, and the nausea and pain were almost indescribably strong. He retched, but it seemed his body wasn't quite ready to eject whatever was causing the problem. He was confused only for a moment, before the memories hit even harder, and remembering what had happened, what he'd _done_ only increased his nausea.

He shuddered deeply, curling in on himself and clutching his stomach, trying to push away the thoughts in vain. It wasn't bad enough that he could remember it, no, he could remember just how much he'd _enjoyed_ it as well. The way the feeling of those mice sliding down his throat changed from horrifying to fascinating. The pleasurable way (he couldn't deny it, he wanted to he just _couldn't_ ) they'd squirmed about inside him. 

And his captor's touch, the way he'd stroked him, the way he'd _fucked_ him. The sensation of his cock sliding in and out of his throat. Just thinking about it was making his body respond, even in this state he could feel himself wanting it.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He moaned the question to himself, softly, and then jumped as he heard the door opening again.

“You're awake, my pet.”

The voice, the affection, stirred something in him, and he felt safer than he had a moment ago. It defied logic, the man was the one who had put him here, the reason he was in pain, but somehow it was better having him there than being alone.

“It hurts.”

The man made a soft noise of sympathy, moving closer, placing a tray down on the floor behind him.

“I know, my pet, it will be over soon.”

Will let out another soft moan as his stomach twisted again, tensing until the wave passed. He felt a hand on his arm, caressing him gently, and tried to focus instead on the man's touch.

“Shh... I'm here, pet. Don't fight it.”

Will shuddered, closing his eyes tight, it was hard advice to follow, but he suspected it would be better for him in the end if he listened.

When it came it almost took him by surprise. He shifted suddenly, lifting himself upright and then almost immediately bending over. The first retch reminded him of his first attempt at swallowing. He could _feel_ the lump stick in his throat, not coming up all the way, and once again he couldn't breathe.

He might have panicked, but a moment later he felt the warm reassurance of the man pressing against him, wrapping his arms gently around him. He crooned soft reassurances into his ear, keeping him from focusing entirely on his lack of breath.

His body pushed again, and now he felt it clear. The body fell out of his mouth with a wet sound, and despite himself, he looked. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but apparently it was long enough for a good part of the mouse's skin to have been digested. The sickening lump beneath him was barely recognizable was a creature, he could see bone in some places, and its _guts_ were spilling away from the rest of its body, looking half melted.

He retched again immediately, the sight more than enough to trigger it, and he shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to think about what the state of the rest of them would be, couldn't let himself think about it or he was sure he would simply go insane.

A moment later he had to consider whether or not he already was. A familiar hand had wrapped itself around his cock, the man was stroking him even as he puked. And as soon as his throat was clear for a moment he moaned in mingled pleasure and pain and discomfort. Like before it twisted his mind around it, giving him a point to focus on that was different to the suffering, and making it almost enjoyable in the pleasure. The feeling of these bodies coming back _up_ was far less pleasurable, but somehow, the man's touch made it bearable.

Even then he was sobbing within moments, the nausea and the pain were too much to ignore entirely, and as he thought about it he realized his leg was throbbing painfully as well. It was all he could do to keep his mind on the words in his ears, the man's lips on his neck, the hand that worked him ever closer to completion.

He'd forgotten how many he'd eaten. Each time he felt sure this must be the last one, each time there was more. It seemed to go on for hours, though it was only a few minutes before he finally spat the last one free of his mouth.

He retched a few more times, the action causing a deep ache in his stomach, but finally it seemed like his body was free. His body, so tense a few moments ago, suddenly relaxed, and it was only the man behind him that kept him from pitching forward into the mess he'd just made.

“There there...” The man pulled him back into his lap, letting him lean back against him. “Don't you feel better now, my pet?”

Will wasn't sure he did, he could feel the bile burning into every small scratch the mice had made, and his lower body felt like it was being consumed in a deep ache. But at least some of the nausea had passed now, and he could relax back into the man's embrace, eyes still closed against the evidence of what he'd done.

And now it was easier to focus on the attention he was being given, to give in to it, to be consumed by it. He let a moan slip from his throat as the man's thumb slid over the head of his cock, and shuddered in pleasure. 

“Yes...” He whispered, leaning his head away willingly as the man's lips sought his neck again. He groaned softly as the man sucked a mark there, close to hurting but at the same time feeling so intimate and _right_. 

He tensed for just a moment as he came, the orgasm managing to push away everything else if only for a moment, and he bucked forward into the hand that was servicing him. He slumped back again as the moment passed, panting softly and not moving until he felt a cup being raised to his lips. 

He took the water gratefully, grimacing a little at the taste and the sting the cold made as it passed downward. Despite that, it soothed him some, alleviating the dull, empty ache within him just a little. He was given it slowly, only a gulp at a time, but he was too weary to try and get it quicker. When he was finished he felt the man return his attentions to his neck, and for a while they stayed like that, and Will was content.

He found himself almost falling asleep again when the man behind him spoke.

“Here, pet, you need to eat.”

Will's stomach lurched at the thought, and his heart leaped as he felt the man reaching for the tray. He was almost disappointed when he saw the plate that simply held, now cold, toast and a bowl of soup. His stomach, however, reminded him that he was still hungry after days of not eating, and what he'd digested of the mice certainly hadn't helped him.

He allowed himself to be fed meekly, trying and failing to keep his mind from comparing it with the 'meal' he'd had before. It tasted better, of course, but it was lacking in such a fundamental way that he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

“Why are you crying, pet?”

Will hadn't even known he had been, but his answer escaped his lips almost before he could think it.

“I want more.... More of...” He gestured vaguely towards the mess he'd made, his face burning in shame. Disappointment and relief mingled in him as he felt the man behind him shake his head.

“Not so soon, pet, you need to recover...”

He felt his head being turned, and he allowed it, finally opening his eyes to take in the icy blue gaze of his captor. His heart fluttered at the sight, the man's expression caring and concerned and loving. The man closed the gap between them, and Will opened his mouth willingly to allow his tongue access. 

The sensation was much closer to what he wanted, the living, moving, warm thing in his mouth. He sucked at it with a soft whimper, wishing he could have more of this, deeper. Then his mind remembered something else, the sensation of drawing the man's cock deep into his throat, and his face flushed at the thought.

He pulled back, squirming with embarrassment. It was hard to ask, but he wasn't sure if the man would suggest it on his own.

“I... I want to...” All of the ways he knew of saying it seemed so crude. “To pleasure you.”

The man's face broke into a surprised but pleased grin, and Will's heart skipped another beat. He followed willingly as the man rose to his feet, stumbling a little as he tried to get his own balance. He still hurt, his leg still ached, but his desire drove him to stumble the few feet towards the bed.

The bed in the room had seemed to tease him during the few days he'd been tied to the chair, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. It was almost like looking through someone else's memories.

He all but fell to his knees in front of the bed, nestled between the man's legs. He flushed again as he thought about what he was about to do, but his embarrassment wasn't nearly enough to stop him. He waited impatiently as the man undid his fly, pulling himself out, once again already hard.

Like the last time, Will didn't hesitate, he moved in and took the man's cock into his mouth hungrily. It was a little harder, this time, to take him deeper. His stomach twisted for a moment as it pressed against the back of his throat, but he pushed past the need to gag, swallowing.

And there was the much needed fullness, the sensation of his throat stretching as he buried the man's cock deep inside his throat. His eyes were locked on his captor's, stuck in that intense gaze, feeling like the man was looking into his very soul. 

Hands came up to run through his hair, and he felt a warm tingle in his chest as the man began to move his head. The sensation was indescribable, rapturous, as he was moved back and forth, the movements taking the man all the way out of his throat, then buried back down to the hilt.

And now he could truly enjoy the gasps and moans as his captor found his pleasure, the sounds addictive like the sweetest drug. He realized, in this moment, that he would never want to leave. Even if the man ever let him go, he would stay. He couldn't leave _this_ , not for the world.

It wasn't long before the slow, almost relaxed pace began to speed up. He watched as the man gave in to his pleasure, enraptured by the sight, and the _feeling_. He knew it wouldn't be long now, and he was disappointed that it would be over.

But he was also excited. He wanted to see what it would look like, what it would feel like, what it would taste like. The thought made him give a soft groan of his own, and he saw his captor's eyes widen in sudden shock. The vibrations tipped him over the edge, and Will felt himself suddenly dragged forward, the man plunging himself in deep, and he could feel the hot, sticky cum coating his throat.

He found it difficult to decide which part was best, the sight of him in such ecstasy, the cry he gave as he came, or simply the feeling of the man's cock twitching inside him as it spent his seed. There was hardly any left to taste as he pulled back, it had taken a rather express route to his stomach, but he still got a hint of it as he sucked the last traces of it from the man's cock.

“Ah... Pet. You are _perfect_.”

Will flushed again at the words, risking a shy smile as he looked up at his captor. He hadn't known it was possible to feel this way towards another being, and once again the words slipped from him before he could stop them.

“I love you.”

Once again he managed to stun the man, and for a terrifying moment he was scared he'd done wrong. But the smile that appeared on the man's face a moment later laid his fears to rest, quashing even the distant part of his mind that was still yelling that all of this was _wrong_.

“I love you too, my pet.”


End file.
